


Корабль идет на скалы

by Schwesterchen



Series: Истории по заявкам-картинкам [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Никлас живет возле озера. А в озере живет сирена. И да, они знакомы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Каны Го по картинке: http://www.johncoulthart.com/feuilleton/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/oldham.jpg

От сильного ветра вода шла рябью и бликами. По небу быстро бежали пухлые серые тучи, солнце гасло и вспыхивало, играя всплесками светотеней. Кричали чайки, пахло дождем, мокрой зеленью и немного – солью.  
Поплавок шелохнулся: слишком слабо для поклевки, но отчетливо. Никлас выждал еще несколько секунд, но ничего не происходило, и тогда он лег животом на влажные доски и свесился с мостков, щурясь и вглядываясь в толщу воды – туда, где затаилось под самой поверхностью что-то большое. Стало тихо, даже чайки смолкли, только легкие волны шуршали под мостками.  
– Хватит прятаться, – сказал Никлас волнам. – Я тебя вижу.  
Над водой беззвучно появилась голова, и Никлас улыбнулся.  
– Привет, Фиск.  
Фиск не показывался… сколько? Никлас попытался вспомнить пометки в календаре. Три недели? Четыре? Это был не предел, и указаний сверху не поступало, но Никлас все равно немного волновался. И вот Фиск решил нанести визит. Волосы у него отросли еще сильнее и липли к бледному лбу. На подбородке покачивалась блесна.  
– О Господи, – пробормотал Никлас. – Скажи, что ты просто держишь его во рту.  
Фиск не двигался и пристально смотрел на него темными глубокими глазами. Никлас тоже присмотрелся: солнце, вынырнув из-за очередной тучи, отразилось в острие крючка, торчащем у Фиска из верхней губы.  
Тогда Никлас уткнулся лбом в доски и глубоко втянул успокаивающий запах мокрого дерева.  
– Фиск, прости, но ты идиот, – сообщил он мосткам. – Иди сюда. Надо вытащить крючок.  
Когти вонзились в доску прямо у него возле головы, и Никлас поспешил подняться. Стоя на коленях, он смотрел, как Фиск подтягивается и опирается на локти, удерживая свое немаленькое тело на весу. Старые прочные доски протестующе скрипели.  
Убедившись, что Фиск держится крепко, Никлас взял его под скользкий холодный подбородок, заставляя приподнять лицо. Вода ручейками текла с волос, просачивалась сквозь ресницы, заливала глаза, однако видимых неудобств это Фиску не причиняло.  
– Моргай, – напомнил Никлас, нашаривая кусачки.  
Сейчас Фиску вряд ли грозило пересыхание роговицы, но на такие вещи Никлас реагировал уже машинально.  
Кусачки в кои-то веки не стали упрямиться и нашлись быстро. Никлас слегка оттянул Фиску губу, оценивая фронт работ.  
– Так… – он примерился. – Не шевелись.  
Это было легче, чем снимать с крючка щуку. Те же острые зубы и специфический запах, зато никаких попыток вырваться. Операция прошла быстро: Никлас отщипнул кончик крючка, ловко извлек остатки и бросил в пустое ведро с водой – от греха подальше. Сказал, глядя, как Фиск задумчиво слизывает выступившую бледную кровь:  
– По-моему, ты сделал это специально. Если да, то это не смешно.  
Фиск посмотрел на него и образцово-показательно моргнул.  
– Не смешно, – с нажимом повторил Никлас. – Как ты вообще до этого додумался?  
Разжав пальцы, Фиск бесшумно ушел под воду, описал широкий круг под самой поверхностью и снова вернулся к мосткам.  
– Не обязательно себя калечить, чтобы устроить мне сюрприз, – припечатал Никлас, как только голова Фиска появилась над водой.  
Фиск опять моргнул и уцепился за край причала, но подтягиваться не стал. На ухе у него повисла гладкая блестящая темно-коричневая водоросль.  
– Будешь вылезать? – меняя гнев на милость, спросил Никлас.  
Хвост ударил по воде со звуком пушечного выстрела, окатывая его настоящим водопадом. Отшатнувшись, Никлас опрокинул ведро, удочка чудом удержалась в подставке.  
Когда он отфыркался и утер воду с лица, Фиска уже и след простыл. Только длинная лента водоросли покачивалась на волнах. Козырьком приставив руку ко лбу, Никлас смотрел на озеро, пока в глазах не запрыгали пятна.  
– Фиск? Фиск!  
Над водой кричали чайки.  
– Придурок! – бросил Никлас в пустоту и с ворчанием принялся собираться домой.  
Он так и не успел ничего поймать, но теперь на улов вряд ли стоило рассчитывать: устроенный Фиском шум наверняка распугал всю рыбу в округе.

Этой ночью сны Никласа пропахли солью и кровью. Длинный бледно-серый хвост снова бил по воде, и звук удара вдруг превращался в грохот взрыва, а холодные летящие капли оказывались раскаленными осколками, и в правую ногу вгрызалась боль. Никлас ворочался, вздрагивал, выныривал из кошмаров и снова тонул в темной глубине, где тихо плескали волны и звучала песня.  
Он окончательно проснулся, когда понял, что песня ему не снится. Она лилась в приоткрытое окно вместе с тишиной и предрассветным туманом, разыскивая того, кто не спит и будет слушать.  
«Я, – подумал Никлас, дрожа от фантомной боли под коленом и сырого холода, пробирающего до костей. Разве он открывал окно? – Я не сплю и буду слушать. Расскажи мне».  
Песня говорила о чудесных вещах: о свежем ветре и пустынных песчаных отмелях, о стаях серебряных рыб и отражении звезд на волнах, о штормах, о скалах, хранящих тепло солнца, и больших кораблях, плывущих на скалы, о холодной соленой воде и теплой соленой крови, вытекающей из разорванного тела, о последнем булькающем вздохе и мясе, вкусном живом мясе…  
Никлас замотал головой, чувствуя, как к горлу привычно подступает тошнота. Откинув одеяло, он влез в штаны и куртку, сунул ноги в резиновые сапоги и, прихрамывая, вышел из дома, разом окунувшись в молочные объятия тумана. Песня, полная голода и страсти, уверенно вела его к озеру. Впрочем, дорогу туда Никлас нашел бы и с закрытыми глазами.  
К тому времени, как Никлас ступил на мостки, он был мокрый насквозь и стучал зубами. Сев на корточки, обхватив колени руками, он безуспешно всматривался в плывущий над водой туман. Песня затихла, истаяла. Озеро погрузилось в почти сверхъестественную тишину.  
– Фиск, – позвал Никлас негромко. – Фиск!  
Под мостками плеснуло.  
Никлас подполз к краю причала, свесился.  
– Фи…  
Мокрые ледяные руки обхватили его за шею и, словно пушинку, сдернули вниз, он едва успел сделать вдох. Озерная вода показалась почти теплой. Повинуясь инстинкту, Никлас сомкнул непослушные от холода пальцы на держащих его руках. Хватка исчезла было, но тут же переместилась: левую ногу над самым голенищем сапога будто тисками зажало. Никлас знал, что еще метров двадцать озеро будет мелкое, но нападавший волок его с нешуточной скоростью, и опереться свободной ногой не получалось, а зыбкое мягкое дно не давало ни за что зацепиться. Грудь сдавило, в ушах зашумело. Никлас извивался и брыкался, расходуя драгоценные остатки кислорода, а потом, начиная уже захлебываться, невероятным усилием воли заставил себя замереть. Несколько долгих секунд его продолжало тащить по дну, затем – о чудо! – нога оказалась на свободе.  
Пришел в себя он, стоя по грудь в воде, задыхающийся и окоченевший. Туман редел, мостки казались в нем темным пятном – они были ближе, чем Никлас думал. Кашляя, он добрел до них, но подтянуться не смог и вылез по берегу, едва волоча ноги в тяжелых хлюпающих сапогах. «Фиск… Холодно… Надо в дом…» Мысли проносились в голове, не задерживаясь, отрывочные и бесполезные. Очень хотелось спать. Никлас повалился на доски, свернулся в мокрый дрожащий комок и закрыл глаза – всего на минутку, собраться с силами. 

Когда он проснулся, воздух звенел от птичьего пения, на небе не было ни облачка. Солнце поднялось над верхушками сосен, и лучи безжалостно били в лицо. Никлас со стоном пошевелился: после нескольких часов на твердых досках все тело затекло и ныло. Правая нога так и не успокоилась, а теперь за компанию болела и левая, ярко, по-настоящему. Поморщившись, Никлас медленно сел. Во сне он умудрился избавиться от куртки и обуви и растянуться на спине. Майка на животе успела высохнуть, и хотелось снять и ее. Похоже, новый день обещал выдаться жарким. А может, Никлас успел подхватить пневмонию, и у него поднималась температура.  
Свесившись с мостков, он зачерпнул воды и плеснул в лицо. Передернувшись, плеснул еще – назло собственному страху. Потом сел и задрал левую штанину. Голень пониже колена опоясывало черно-синее кольцо, расчерченное подсохшими царапинами, промывать которые было уже, наверное, поздно. Лениво размышляя о шансах заработать заражение крови и лишиться еще одной конечности, Никлас снял майку, положил ее на доски влажной стороной кверху и лег сам, на живот, подставив спину солнцу. Голова тихо, ненавязчиво гудела, блаженно пустая.  
Наверное, он задремал и вернулся в реальность, когда мостки натужно заскрипели и дрогнули. На спину брызнула вода, показавшаяся нагретой коже ледяной. За неожиданным душем последовал характерный звук, какой получается, когда по земле волокут что-то тяжелое. Никлас разлепил глаза: рядом с ним лежал Фиск. Пока Никлас моргал, Фиск прополз еще немного дальше – очевидно, чтобы хвост не свисал с края. Теперь взгляд Никласа упирался прямо в то место, где человеческая кожа переходила в другую, более толстую и серую, походившую не то на акулью, не то на дельфинью. Некоторое время Никлас оторопело пялился, затем напомнил себе, что таращиться на чужую задницу, пусть и не совсем людскую, некрасиво и с усилием сел.  
Фиск неловко полулежал на боку, опираясь на локоть, спиной к Никласу.  
– Фиск? – позвал Никлас и тут же закашлялся.  
Голос сипел, будто ему пришлось проговорить четыре часа без остановки.  
Фиск на имя не отреагировал. Только бедренным плавником дернул, словно рассерженная кошка – хвостом. Жаберные щели на ребрах подрагивали.  
– Да ну, – пробормотал Никлас, потирая горло. – И кто из нас должен дуться?  
Он дотянулся до своей почти высохшей майки, обмакнул ее в воду и бросил в Фиска.  
– Прикройся. Сегодня жарко, нельзя жабры сушить.  
Некоторое время Фиск не шевелился. Потом тяжело вздохнул и неуклюже перевалился на другой бок, придавив майку. Никлас не без труда ее вытащил, снова ополоснул и накинул Фиску на подставленный солнцу бок.  
Переиграть Фиска в гляделки Никласу никогда не удавалось, а заговорить первым – и вообще заговорить – Фиск не мог физически, так что молчание пришлось прерывать Никласу.  
– Знаешь, вот это, сегодня ночью… это было что-то новое, – сказал он, отводя взгляд. – Предположим, ты меня приманил. Предположим, поймал. Предположим… утопил. А дальше что? Сожрал бы? Рыба надоела?  
Фиск, словно подгадав момент, зевнул, демонстрируя иголки зубов. То ли от скуки, то ли трудно было дышать на жаре.  
– На, – Никлас сунул руку ему под нос. – Давай. Пробуй.  
Фиск взял его за пальцы и осторожно обнюхал запястье.  
– Кусай, – подбодрил Никлас.  
В глубине души он не думал, что Фиск послушается. Но Фиск послушался, и Никласу стоило огромного труда не дернуться.  
– Вкусно? – спросил он.  
Фиск выпустил его руку – Никлас бросил взгляд на пострадавшее место: к его удивлению, крови не было, только два отчетливых ряда розовых следов.  
– Невкусно? А знаешь почему? – Никлас попытался снова поймать его взгляд, но глаза Фиска блуждали. – Ты не ешь людей. И никогда не ел, насколько я знаю. Никаких разорванных моряков, никаких разбившихся о скалы кораблей. Здесь и скал-то нет. В самом глубоком месте метра три с половиной от силы… какие корабли. Русалок… сирен не бывает. Ты таким не родился, это сделали в лаборатории. А до этого у тебя было имя – настоящее, а не эта кличка – и дом, и семья. Хочешь, скажу, как звали твою собаку?  
Фиск пошевелился, свесил хвост набок, и принялся лениво плескать им, взбивая бурунчики пены.  
– Тебя вытащили из лаборатории год назад, – продолжал Никлас. – А потом, кажется, никто не знал, что с тобой делать. Поэтому сейчас ты здесь, в озере на частной территории. И я здесь – присматриваю за тобой и слежу, чтобы какой-нибудь проезжающий мимо идиот не полез сюда и не увидел чего лишнего. Хорошо, что ты редко поешь. И хорошо, что твоя песня способна подействовать разве что на любопытных. Наверное, подразумевалось, что ты будешь приманивать, очаровывать и делать всю эту хрень из сказок, но… здорово, что у тех франкенштейнов ничего не получилось. В смысле, нельзя сказать, чтобы совсем ничего...  
Фиск свесил хвост еще сильнее, пошатнулся и с шумом перевалился через край причала. На доски брызнуло.  
– Заскучал? – Никлас придвинулся посмотреть: на поверхности светлым пятном покачивалась майка. – Понимаю, я бы тоже заскучал, если бы мне втирали одно и то же в двадцатый раз. А я бы еще и ни фига не понимал.  
Фиск высунулся из воды немного поодаль, по грудь – для чего на таком мелком месте ему, наверное, приходилось сидеть на хвосте. Никлас вздохнул.  
– Знаешь, я, пожалуй, не буду докладывать о нашем маленьком ночном приключении. Только учти: если ты меня сожрешь, тебе это с рук не спустят. А я успел к тебе привыкнуть. Мы даже немного похожи, не находишь? Сидим тут оба, взаперти, никому не нужные. У меня никого нет, ты для своих родственников теперь слишком засекреченный... даже если бы их помнил. Ты с хвостом и я – с этим… – Никлас постучал по протезу. – Короче, давай договоримся. Ты больше не будешь пытаться разнообразить мной рацион, а я буду наслаждаться своей преждевременной пенсией, и, быть может, мы протянем еще пару-тройку лет.  
Он немного помолчал и криво улыбнулся.  
– Так и быть, если я вдруг не выдержу и утоплюсь, можешь откусить от меня кусочек. Если очень захочется. Но только кусочек, понял? Чтобы потом экспертиза могла доказать, что ты уже труп обгладывал. Скажем, левую ногу, – Никлас фыркнул. – Не перепутай, а то об правую еще зубы поломаешь. И…  
Громкий всплеск – и Никлас снова оказался мокрый с головы до ног. Несколько секунд он стоял с раскрытым ртом, потом рассмеялся и принялся утираться и отплевываться. Потускневшее было солнце разом вспыхнуло ярче.  
– Черт, ты прав. Я расклеился и несу чушь. Забудь все, что я наболтал. Мы еще повоюем, правда?  
Фиска уже не было видно, но Никлас продолжал говорить, будто его кто-то слушал:  
– А сейчас я вернусь в дом, вытрусь, переоденусь, прихвачу перекусить, возьму удочку и попробую все-таки что-нибудь поймать. Поздновато уже, правда, да ладно…  
Он выловил и выжал майку, подобрал куртку, надел сапоги. Но не успел сделать и трех шагов, как на доски влажно шлепнулся увесистый судак. Никлас дернулся было к нему, опасаясь, что рыба, извиваясь, свалится обратно в воду, но судак едва шевелился. Наклонившись, Никлас обнаружил, что затылок рыбы аккуратно прокушен.  
– Это мне? – спросил Никлас, обводя взглядом спокойную воду. – Фиск, да ты сегодня полон сюрпризов. Спасибо.  
Он завернул рыбу в майку. Потом хмыкнул и снова повернулся к озеру.  
– Кстати, если это намек, чтобы я не возвращался с удочкой, то я его не понял. Пока, Фиск. Увидимся.  
Никлас поудобнее перехватил сверток с рыбой и пошагал к дому, вперед и вперед, пока озеро и его секрет не скрылись за соснами.


End file.
